bornawarriorcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stoneclaw33
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Born a Warrior cat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley On forestclan can i be a leader called Reefstar thx :) :Yes but tell me cats description and what user are you? yay :) Reefstar: A small cat with ginger paws and black spots on her white fur. Her eyes are orange and she has got silky smooth fur. She has a limp in her right hind leg but that will not stop her from her duteys. she tells the most extraordinary tales about her childhood. Firepaw20002011 A Clan Can I join an rp clan? ~Brackenfur66~ 18:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 18:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stone claw its me blossomshine. How do you put the online chat on your wiki??? I need help, Blossomshine My cats features pure white with blue eyes, gray dappled coat, medicine cat or warrior, depends how much responsiblity each one is. Im hoping Im med. cat!!! Thanx a lot! what clan again? 20:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry im so sorry! I really didnt know.. please forgive me. I dont know when I will be on here. cuz of certain reasons.★Featherpelt★ 20:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki needs help Alright I am fixing this Wiki to make it better. ☺Brackenfur66☺ 20:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66☺Brackenfur66☺ 20:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Project Warrior Cat Art Can i join the project warrior cat art? Fallowpounce 16:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Possible Warrior Line-art... i made a line art for a cat... it could be used as a warrior or deputy... maybe even an apprentice... it's a little sloppy, but feel free to edit it and fix any thing you see wrong with it. i think it would be better for an apprentice. Fallowpounce 02:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dear Stoneclaw I want to join Stormclan if i can Join so wrtite me back if u can Ravenfeather448 10-3-11 Yh u help i need u to make me a stromclan cat so yh Ravenfeather 11:47, 10-3-11 Apprentice Attempt no. 2 ok... so i tried again.... what do you think? 'Apprentices ok i finshed the ot hers.. F allowpounce 20:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Queen Line-art i made a queen line-art! :-D Do you like? Fallowpounce 00:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Starclan Chararts Can we make chartarts for the Starclan cats? If so, i have one i want to do. Fallowpounce 03:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) so who can we make chararts for? besides Blackstorm and Smudge? Also, Can we make pages for the Starclan members? Oh, and can i write my fanfiction on this wiki? Fallowpounce 20:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Stoneclaw, I want to join MoonClan rp. I will be Mistycloud, a very pale gray she-cat with wavy blue eyes. I am a warrior. Thanks a lot! Ripplewave 09:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Stoneclaw. I'm back. want to roleplay again? Maplefire Re: Sure go ahead and make a page for Maplefire! But if you're going to do that, you need to know more about her. Go to warrior cats roleplay games wiki (you'll find the link on my profile), and look up "maplefire". Read up on that and you'll know more about her life. Thanks! Bloodfire That's my halloween name :) Hey. Can I join a RP as a medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice? I know lots of herbs and have good medine cat sense. I love making prophecies and signs. :D Thanks! Puffle55 00:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) hi stone claw it is stormbuddy780 and can you draw me an avtar of tigerstar withn black wings thanks apprentice lineart Since you have new apprentice lineart, can i use the ones i made for my own wiki? 20:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hey,stoneclaw can edit the stormclan apprentice sunpaw?can you add played by masonjarius.pls.thnk you. PCA Hey, are their any other characters beside Blackstorm and Smudge that need chararts? 20:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Came to the wiki. XD Hey. XD This is a cool wiki- I love the background! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 02:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Don't forget to drop me a message on WSW if anything comes up. cat on user page Oh, thanks! I need a new sig >:( Maplefire ... Am I still okay with you as a friend or do you prefer banning me? Really? That is so cool. It is good to have someone respect me. But I did do something wrong on other Wikis so... 16:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Brackenfur66 16:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: So, you took away my admin rights? But I was gonna stop a few vandals and make a cool border for the homepage! What happened between me and Skye is something that I am sick and tired of talking about. Also, I feel as if you are getting sick of me, and Atelda too. I guess I just am naturally evil. I hate my life so much it hurts. And I can't leave Wikia when so many people are nice. Just some sadly are not and that causes me to act this way. Sadly, I have decided to leave this Wiki as I just wanted to make a few adjustments. But, it's over for me. Also, I am tormented in school and have no friends. My sister and brother think I'm cruel for forcing them to be mean. My parents hate me because, I am rude. And now, Wikia hates me. I guess I have nothing to live for. Banning Cloudskye just is a mistake out of anger on a fight I got with my sister. I guess it is stupid to still be on Wikia. I apologized to Skye. And can you and I chat in you know the Born A Warrior Cat Wiki Chat? I'd like to talk to you again. Have the others come in too!!! Best, Brackenfur P.S. I don't like siggies that much.